Win a Date With Leafpool
by xxfalling.failingxx
Summary: Leafpool, everyone's favorite medicine cat, is tired of being single! So she starts her own take on her favorite show- Win a Date With Nightcloud! With Ivypool as her announcer, Breezepelt as her security guard, and Rosebark as her camera cat, what could possibly go wrong? Rated T for heavy language, drugs, kissing, and violence.
1. Episode 1: The Boring Intro

**Yeah! It's Win A Date With Leafpool time! (Again...)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, and Win a Date With Nightcloud was not my idea. It was Empress Tansy's idea.**

* * *

Leafpool sighed. She was in Daisy's Muffinz, the local muffin shop, and her blueberry muffin was cold. Her friend's muffin was still warm. I guess the muffin life just wasn't fair.

"Leafy, what's wrong?" a pretty white she-cat asked and bit into her chocolate chip muffin.

"I'm tired of being single!" Leafpool shouted, spitting bits of muffin all over her friend.

"Well... I'm sorry. But you can't just walk around asking random toms out on a date!" the white cat pointed out, brushing chewed up muffin from her fur.

"You're wrong, Rosebark. I _can_ do that!" Leafpool exclaimed and jumped out of her chair.

"What? And, sit down. You're drawing attention to yourself." Rosebark sighed.

"Win a Date With Nightcloud ended, right?" Leafpool said excitedly.

"Yeah, so what?" Rosebark said, clearly missing the point.

"We should do Win a Date With Leafpool!" Leafpool screamed. Everyone in the muffin shop shot Leafpool a weird look.

"Sorry!" she whiper-shouted. So everyone went back to eating their muffins.

"You're crazy." Rosebark sighed with a shake of her head.

"Well who cares what you think? Take my cold muffin." Leafpool said and threw her muffin at Rosebark.

"Hey, I'm allergic to blueberries!' Rosebark whined. "And where are you going?!"

"I'm going to Spiderleg's Studio to film the first episode!" Leafpool shouted and ran out the door.

"Wait up! You're going to need a camera cat!" Rosebark shouted. She threw some money down on the table and raced after the brown-and-white she-cat.

"Come back soon!" Daisy called after the friends. Leafpool was halfway down the street, running faster than any Windclan cat.

"Leafpool! Slow down!" Rosebark panted. Leafpool either didn't hear or didn't care, because she kept on running. Finally, she stopped in front of Spiderleg's Studio.

"It's Win a Date With Leafpool time," Leafpool said with a smirk.

* * *

A crowd of cats gathered in an auditorium, sitting on the bleachers that framed the wide stage in front of them. The back of the stage was painted a plain brown with a large green leaf in the center. Inside the leaf said "Win a Date With Leafpool!" in white lettering. On the stage floor, towards the back wall, sat three brown podiums and one green podium. Leafpool stood behind the green podium, smiling wide at her audience. On the left side of the stage sat Breezepelt, wearing a blue hat with a rather large white pom-pom on top. Also to the left stood a grumpy Ivypool, with a black marker in hand, ready to total points on the whiteboard behind her. Rosebark sat in front of the stage, balancing a new camera on a new tripod. Once the camera was stable, Rosebark clapped her hands and smiled at Leafpool.

"Filming in three... two... one..."

"Hello and welcome to Win a Date With Leafpool!" the brown-and-white she-cat said happily. "I'm Leafpool, Thunderclan's medicine cat! As you can probably tell, I'm running a game show. Before we start said game show, I'd like you to know that Crowfeather and I are finally done. He's with Nightcloud now, so that means that I'm single and ready to mingle! This show is basically a way for me to meet toms so I can date them, and hopefully find true love here as well!"

The crowd 'Oooooh'ed. Leafpool smiled.

"For those of you have seen Win a Date With Nightcloud, the rules are the same on that one that are here. But for those of you have not seen said show, here's how it goes; in each episode, three toms will answer a series of questions- three, to be exact. The questions are written by me, my announcer, my security guard, my camera cat, and also you watchers in the live audience as well as you watchers from home!"

The crowd cheered and clapped for that.

"Just make sure the questions are appropriate!" Rosebark called from behind the camera. Leafpool frowned but continued.

"I will judge the toms based on their answers, rewarding and deducting points as needed. The lucky tom with the most points at the end of the game will get the grand prize- a date with mwah!"

Rosebark walked on stage to add more details.

"Any tom could appear on the show; Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan. They could even be from Skyclan! They don't even have to be alive. So any tom has a chance to be on the show. So beware, all you toms out there... you may be forced to compete, even if you have a mate. The only toms that cannot compete are Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, or Firestar. Any other tom can be on the show." Rosebark said with a cheeky grin. Leafpool nodded.

"The toms will be selected by my announcer, my security guard, and Rosebark."

"But," Rosebark said. "Keep everything age appropriate."

"Cursing had better be allowed." a grumpy tabby she-cat grunted. Rosebark sighed.

"Yes, Ivypool, cursing is allowed. So to all you younger watchers out there, sorry if you don't like the cursing. If you don't like cursing, then either find another show to watch or replace all curse words with a 'BEEP'."

"Murdering is also allowed, then." Breezepelt said. Rosebark sighed again.

"No."

"Why not? If cursing is allowed, then why not murdering?" Breezepelt asked.

"Because I said so. As our security guard, you're allowed to hit people with giant bananas and stuff, but no murdering the toms. So basically cartoon violence only."

"But cartoon violence is stupid!" he whined.

"Sorry you feel that way." Rosebark said. "Anyways, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me or any of the staff." Leafpool smiled.

"This show is supposed to be fun. So sorry for the boring intro. Rosebark said we had to do one. Now that all of that has finished, see you next time on Win a Date With Leafpool! On Channel 9!"


	2. Episode 2: Tigerstar, Scourge, Blackstar

**Hi there readers!**

 **Remember that you can submit questions for Leafpool to ask the toms!**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Tigerstar, Scoruge, Blackstar**

"Hello and welcome to Win a Date With Leafpool! I'm Ivypool, your announcer. Now, welcome to the stage, the amazing, the beautiful, the bossy-"

"Hey!" shouted a voice from backstage. "Stick to the script!"

"Yes O Great One," Ivypool muttered. "Here's Leafpool." Leafpool cam bounding out from behind stage.

"Remind me why I picked you to be my announcer." she demanded.

"You didn't. Whitewing made me." Ivypool retorted. Rosebark's head popped up from behind the camera.

"Hey! We're live! No fighting or we'll get bad reviews from the audience!" she reminded the quarrling she-cats.

"Why am I even here if fighting isn't allowed?" Breezepelt muttered.

"Because you need to keep crazed fans from interrupting the show! We don't _have_ to record you hitting people with stuffed animals!"

"You didn't really answer my question."

"What? Yes I did! I very clearly stated-"

"Ivypool, who's playing today?" Leafpool interrupted.

"Please welcome Tigerstar, Scourge, and Blackstar to the stage!" Ivypool announced.

The toms entered the stage. Tigerstar stood behind the podium closest to Leafpool, with Blackstar beside him and Scourge beside Blackstar.

"Ivypool, what are these toms playing for?" Leafpool asked with a smile.

"You toms are playing for a chance to take Leafpool to Cloudtail and Cloudstar's Skywatching Camp!" the tabby she-cat sighed. "Let's play! Here's the first question; Boxers or Breifs?"

"Boxers." Scourge and Blackstar answered.

"Neither." Tigerstar said with a smile. All eyes shifted to Tigerstar.

"Then what do you wear?" Leafpool asked nervously.

"A thong. See?" Rosebark covered the camera with her paws.

"Woah! We're on ClanTV, live! No one wants to see your butt!" she shrieked, shutting her eyes tight. Breezepelt's head poked out from behind the curtain.

"May I?" he asked calmly.

"Please!" Leafpool howled. Breezepelt ran over to Tigerstar and knocked him out with a giant crocodile chew toy, then dragged him away. The crowd cheered.

"I-I think I need to bleach my eyes." Leafpool said, not blinking. "Give Blackstar and Scourge a point." Ivypool drew tally marks under Blackstar and Scourge's names.

"Scourge and Blackstar have one point. Here's the next question. How often do you bathe yourself?"

"Does a pool of blood covering you count?" Scourge asked. "If so, everyday."

"I guess." Leafpool said. "Blackstar, how about you?"

"Everyday. Russetfur and I-"

"Give Scourge a point!" Leafpool interrupted. Ivypool drew a tally next to Scourge's name.

"Scourge has two points and Blackstar has one. Here's the last question. Can you play the trumpet?"

Both toms said no.

"Just give them both a point." Leafpool huffed.

"Alright, it looks like Scourge is the winner with three points!" Ivypool said with fake enthusiam.

"Yay! Let's go, Scoruge!" Leafpool cheered and dragged the tiny black tom away. Rosebark jumped in front of the camera.

"See you next time on Win a Date With Leafpool!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first official episode of Win a Date With Leafpool!**

 **Make sure to leave a review!**

 **QUIZ**

 **Which dark forest warrior killed Hollyleaf during the great battle?**

 **Anybody with the right answer gets a plushie and a squirrel!**


	3. Episode 3:Berrynose Ravenpaw Littlecloud

**Hi there readers-**

 **All of my reviewers got the quiz question correct! The answer was Hawkfrost! I apparently need to think of better quiz questions :P**

 **SO. Here is the scoreboard!**

 **Childish 'paw (guest) with 1 squirrel**

 **Toaster Stroodal with 1 squirrel**

 **DNACat with 1 squirrel**

 **You all get a cute, evil-free Hawkfrost plushie! *tosses plushies in the air***

* * *

 **Episode 3: Berrynose, Ravenpaw, Littlecloud**

"Hello and welcome to-"

"Ivypoo?" a small voice interrupted. "Can I say it?" Ivypoo- Ahem. Ivypool- looked down. Two small gray kits were staring up at her.

"Of course! And, by the way, it's IvyPOOL, not Ivypoo." Ivypool answered with a small grin.

"Okay, whatevs. Hello and welcome to Win a Date With... who was it again, Ivypoo?" one of the kits asked.

"Oh, it's Leafpoo." Ivypool told the kits.

"Win a Date With Leafpoo! I'm Frostkit, and this is my sister Silverkit, and we'll be your announcers today! Now, come on out Leafpoo!" Frostkit cheered. Leafpool walked on stage and stood behind the green podium.

"Rosebark, are those yours?" she asked with a grin.

"No, I'm kit-sitting for a friend." Rosebark replied. "Frostkit, Silverkit!" The kits stumbled off stage and over to Rosebark.

"Today's hostages- contestants- are Berrynose, Ravenpaw, and Littlecloud! You toms will be playing for a chance to take Leafpool to the laundromat!"

"Why the laundromat?" Littlecloud asked as he entered the stage and stood behind a podium.

"Because Leafpool needs to get some bleach for her eyes." Ivypool replied. "Leafy, are you ready? How about the toms?" Leafpool and the toms nodded.

"Okay! First question! Who's the hottest cat you've ever laid eyes on?" the silver tabby asked with a snort.

"Me." Berrynose answered.

"Well, um..." Littlecloud stammered. "Cinderpelt, I guess." Ravenpaw was silent.

"What about you, Ravenpaw?" Leafpool prompted.

"..." Ravenpaw said.

"Okay... give Berrynose a point for being hot and Littlecloud two for admitting he likes Cinderpelt." Leafpool giggled. Ivypool drew the tally marks.

"Berrynose has one point, Ravenpaw has none, and Littlecloud has two. This question was submitted by DNACat; Your mate is announcing you have kits, what do you do?"

"Completely ignore the kits and continue to stare in my mirror in vain because I'm just to hot to have kits anyways." said Berrynose. The crowd stared at Berrynose.

"What? Having kits would ruin my abs!" he protested.

"You already have kits!" Poppyfrost yelled from the audience.

"WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER?" Berrynose shrieked.

Breezepelt hit Berrynose over the head with a glass lamp. The glass shattered everywhere and Berrynose fell unconsious. The crowd stared at Breezepelt.

"What? He really deserved it!" he whined.

"Okay," Rosebark said. "But you're cleaning up that glass later!" Breezepelt huffed and dragged Berrynose away. The funny thing is that Cherryfall and Molewhisker were the first to clap for Breezepelt. Leafpool blinked.

"Okay... so Littlecloud, what's your answer to the question?"

"Well, since I'm a medicine cat... I'd probably just help my mate as much as possible, to make sure the kits come into the world just fine!" Littlecloud said genuinely.

The crowd 'Awwwwww'ed and Littlecloud blushed.

"I love that answer, I'm a medicine cat too!" Leafpool said, pointing out the obvious. "Ravenpaw, how about you?"

"..."

"Erm... Ivypool, give Littlecloud two points for that beautiful answer!" Ivypool drew tally marks under Littlecloud's name.

"Littlecloud has an outstanding four points! And Ravenpaw... has none." Ivypool announced. "Here's the last question. What is the best book you've ever read?"

"Hmm... The Wizard of Oz!" Littlecloud replied.

"..." Ravenpaw said silently.

"Give Littlecloud twenty-seven more points." Leafpool told her announcer with a smile.

"Uh..."

"What are you waiting for? I said twenty-seven more points!" Leafpool demanded.

"That's ridiculous. Plus I have no more room." the silver tabby argued.

"I'll wait here until you draw twenty-seven points to Littlecloud's scoreboard."

Ivypool glared at the brown-and-white she-cat but started to draw tally marks. Leafpool turned to Littlecloud.

"Let's go buy some bleach!" she sang and took the tom by the arm and skipped away.

Ivypool was still drawing tallys.

Rosebark, Frostkit, and Silverkit jumped in front of the camera.

"See you next time on Win a Date With Leafpoo!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Episode 2 of Win a Date With Leafpool!**

 **Make sure to leave a review!**

 **QUIZ**

 **How many kits does Tigerstar have?**


	4. Episode 4: Smudge, Bramblestar, Barley

**Hi there readers-**

 **I posted the last chapter rather late last night, and with my Alaska time zone a bunch of you guys must've been asleep.**

 **...**

 **I really don't know why I said that.**

 **...**

 **So anyway... since only one person answered the quiz question, the quiz question will remain the same.**

 **xXxXxX**

 **SCOREBOARD**

 **Childish 'paw (guest) with 1 squirrel**

 **Toaster Stroodal with 1 squirrel**

 **DNACat with 1 squirrel**

* * *

 **Episode 4: Smudge, Bramblestar, Barley**

Leafpool kicked open the auditorium doors. She carried a brown paper bag in one hand and a large plastic jug in the other. Rosebark and Ivypool were sitting on the bleachers, chatting about miscellanious events that happened around Santa Monica.

"Morning, ladies!" the brown-and-white she-cat greeted. Rosebark jumped from the bleachers and over to Leafpool.

"Whatcha got there?" Rosebark asked as Ivypool hopped down beside her. Leafpool held up the paper bag.

"Daisy's Muffinz for the staff to eat later."

"No, whatcha got in the large plastic jug?" the white cat explained.

"Bleach. Why?" Leafpool asked. Ivypool snorted.

"What, are you doing our laundry too?"

"No, I'm bleaching my eyes!" Leafpool said cheerfully. Rosebark and Ivypool's jaws dropped to the floor. Leafpool continued on walking to the staff room. The announcer and the camera cat ran after the insane hostess.

"You can't bleach your eyes, you'll go blind!" Rosebark warned the brown-and-white she-cat.

"Nah." Leafpool said and kept on walking.

"Did you take your meds this morning?" Ivypool asked her, jogging to keep up with the she-cat's fast pace. Leafpool stopped.

"Excuse me? I do _not_ need to take medicine! Now, whether I took my vitamins this morning is a secret." Leafpool started walking again, leaving behind her concerned friends. She pushed open the doors to the staff room. Breezepelt was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper and sipping at his coffee. He looked up at the hostess plainly.

"Oh great, _you're_ here early too." he scoffed. "The staff room is off limits."

"Why? So you can knit yourself another hat in secret?" Leafpool retorted. Breezepelt flinched.

"You know very damn well my mother knitted this hat!" Breezepelt hissed, tearing his hat off his head and shoving it in Leafpool's face.

"Sure she did. Anyways," Leafpool said, putting the muffins in the fridge and the bleach on the table. "Can you help me with something?"

"Why the hell do you want _me_ to help you with something?" Breezepelt asked.

"Because you're the only one who will do it." Leafpool pointed out. Breezepelt sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to knit me a hat." Leafpool giggled. Breezepelt growled.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding. I need you to pour this bleach into my eyes." Breezepelt folded his newspaper.

"You want me to pour bleach into your eyes."

"Yes, that's correct." Breezepelt sighed.

"Okay." He entered the door that read 'SECURITY' and soon came back with a large table. He placed the table on the ground and patted the surface.

"Hop up here."

"Why can't I just sit on the table right there?" Leafpool sighed and pointed to the table right there.

"Do you want me to do this or not?" Breezepelt sighed.

"Yes! Yes. Sorry." Leafpool said and hopped on the the metal table. She laid down and awaited further instructions.

"Make a 'T' with your body." Breezepelt commanded. Leafpool moved her arms so they were straight out to either side of her. Breezepelt strapped her arms down.

"Um... is this really necessary?" Leafpool said nervously. Breezepelt nodded and strapped down her legs.

"And while we wait, let's read the warnings on the back of this bleach!" Breezepelt said with a smile. "WARNING: Exposure to bleach can irritate the nose, eyes, skin, and lungs. Serious side effects of using bleach can include respiratory problems, skin burns, damage to the nervous system, asthma flares, extreme headaches, migraines, and vomiting. Keep away from eyes, nose, and mouth. Oh, what an interesting warning!" Leafpool wiggled nervously. Breezepelt took off the cap of the bleach. He poured the liquid into the cap _way_ past the fill line.

"Ready, Leafy Dear? We pour the bleach in three... two..."

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Win a Date With Leafpool! I'm Ivypool, your announcer. Now please welcome to the stage Lea-" A bloodcurdling scream errupted from behind stage somewhere.

"Uh..."

"Hello and welcome to Win a Date With Ivypool!" Rosebark said as she jumped in front of the camera. "Today is a very special episode! We have Ivypool playing for Leafpool today!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Ivypool interrupted. "We definately did _not_ talk this over!"

"Yes, well we talked it over in my mind. So go stand behind the green podium!" Rosebark told the pissed off she-cat.

"Well I say we do Win a Date With Rosebark!" Ivypool argued. Rosebark laughed and shook her head.

"I have a boyfriend, stupid." Rosebark had won this one. Ivypool glared at her best friend.

"Fine. But after the show, you won't ever hear the end of it." The tabby reluncantly stood behind the green podium.

"I'm Rosebark, your announcer for today. Let's bring out the toms! Smudge, Bramblestar, and Barley, come on out!" the white cat announced with a smile. So out came Smudge, Barley, and... Breezepelt? Rosebark slapped her forehead.

"Breezepelt, you're our security guard, not a contestant. Now where's Bramblestar?"

"He just called. He can't make it today." Breezepelt answered.

"Well okay. Just get over there." Rosebark huffed and pointed to the last brown podium. Once the black tom stood behind the podium, Rosebark continued.

"You toms are playing for a chance to take Leaf- er, Ivypool to Brackenfur's Fur Coat Store, where you get to pay for everything Ivypool decides to buy!"

"I could get used to this..." Ivypool said dreamily, hands on her chin.

"Okay, first question! Is Blackstar too white and nerdy?" Rosebark announced, reading her neon green notecard.

"Hey!" Blackstar shouted from the audience. "I am _not_ too white and nerdy!"

"Yes, you really are." Ivypool told Blackstar with a nod of her head.

"Now shut up." Breezepelt said. He reached under the podium and pulled out a baseball. With deadly aim, he threw the baseball and hit Blackstar directly in the face.

"Just give all the toms a point." Ivypool told Rosebark.

"But no one answered!" she protested.

"Does it look like I care?" Ivypool snapped. Rosebark relunctantly drew tallies.

"All the toms have one point. Here's the next question. Who is the best looking she-cat on Earth?" The crowd 'Oooooooh'ed.

"Princess. You know, Firestar's sister?" Smudge admitted.

"..." Barley said.

"Not you too!" Ivypool sighed.

"No, I'm kidding. I don't really know. Rosebark is pretty hot though." Barley answered. Rosebark blushed. A very loud growl sounded from the audience.

"What was that?" Barley asked with a gulp.

"Rosebark's overly protective super-hot boyfriend." someone answered from the crowd. Barley gulped again.

"Heh." Ivypool chuckled. "Breezepelt, what's your answer?" Breezepelt was blushing madly.

"Oh, um..." he mumbled. He motioned for Rosebark to come over. The white she-cat bent down for the black tom to whisper something into her ear.

"Mmmmhmm. Okay!" Rosebark chirped. She headed back over to the board and drew three tally marks under Breezepelt's name.

"Ivy, how many points do you want to give Barley and Smudge?" The silver tabby blinked.

"Uh, give Barley two and Smudge one." Rosebark drew tallies. Ivypool was very confused.

"Here's the last question," Rosebark announced. "What is your favorite kind of cookie?"

"Chocolate Chip!" Smudge said, licking his lips.

"Peanut Butter!" Barley answered.

"Snickerdoodle." Breezepelt said plainly.

"Give Breezepelt a point. I love Snickerdoodles." Ivypool told Rosebark. Rosebark added a tally.

"Okay, Breezepelt is the winner with... five points, I think. I hope you have some money, Breezepelt! Brackenfur's Fur Coats are expensive..." she mumbled. Ivypool and Breezepelt glanced at eachother uncomfortably. Rosebark hopped in front of the camera.

"See you next time on Win a Date With Leafpool! Now to see what's up with Leaf-"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Episode 4 of Win a Date With Leafpool!**

 **Make sure to leave a review!**

 **Sorry if the quizzes spoil the series!**

 **QUIZ**

 **How many kits does Tigerstar have?**


	5. Episode 5: Crowfrost, Scorchfur, Oakfart

**Hi there readers-**

 **Congrats to my two reviewers! They both got the quiz question correct!**

 **Take an adorable, thong-wearing Tigerstar plushie! *Loads plushie into T-Shirt Cannon and shoots them at reviewers***

 **(Oh yeah, and DNA, Littlecloud and Leafpool did their laundy together very romantically xD)**

 **There is cursing in this episode, so kids plug your ears (Or shut your eyes, actually). If you don't like cursing or violence, just skip this chapter.**

 **xXxXxX**

 **SCOREBOARD**

 **DNACat with 2 squirrels**

 **Toaster Stroodal with 1 squirrel**

* * *

 **Episode 5: Crowfrost, Scorchfur, Oakfart**

"Hello and welcome to Win a Date With Leafpool! I'm Ivypool, your announcer. Now come on out Leafy!" The brown-and-white she-cat cartwheeled on to stage.

"As you all know, yesterday's episode was a special one." Leafpool started. "For yesterday was Win a Date With Ivypool. I bet you're wondering why I didn't make an appearance. Well, if you recall in the first episode, I had to see Tigerstar wearing a thong. And I quite literally needed to bleach my eyes. So that's what I did yesterday. Except I went blind. So I had to drive-"

"Um... if you were blind, how did you drive?" Rosebark asked uneasily.

"Very violently. Now stop interruptning. So anyways, I had to drive over to Jayfeather's Eye Clinic where he gave me eye surgery the best he could. Which is why I'm wearing these adorable glasses." Leafpool explained, touching her wide-rimmed black glasses.

"That's great," Ivypool said sarcastically. " _Everyone_ wanted to hear about you bleaching your eyes and getting eye surgery." Leafpool nodded.

"I know. That's why I told them. Ivy, who's playing today?"

"Today's toms are Crowfrost, Scorchfur, and Oakfart!" Ivypool sighed. The crowd laughed.

"What?" she said. "The card actually says that!" She waved the orange card around in the air. The toms came out on stage. Crowfrost stood behind the podium closest to Leafpool. The brown-and-white she-cat narrowed her eyes.

"Your name reminds me too much of he-who-shall-not-be-named." she said. "I'm going to call you Telephonepolefrost instead." Crowfrost looked confused.

"Why Telephonepolefrost?" he asked.

"Because that's what Breezepelt is threatening to hit you with right now." Leafpool replied. Telephonepolefrost looked behind him. Breezepelt wiggled his eyebrows and pointed to the telephone pole that was leaning against the wall behind him. Telephonepolefrost gulped.

"Anyways, let's play. Here's the first question, submitted by DNACat." She paused to turn and wave to the brown she-cat in the audience. "Your clan is low on food, and your mate is starving because they are sacrificing their own food for their clan. Do you a) give them food, b) let them starve, they'll be fine or c) guilt-trip them into eating?" Ivypool asked.

"I say B." Telephonepolefrost grumbled.

"What?!" Leafpool shrieked. "Who is your poor, poor, mate?"

"That'd be me!" a rough voice said firmly. There was a cream-furred she-cat climbing up on stage. She had fiery amber eyes that were burning with rage.

"Hmmm, maybe I would've picked B too..." Leafpool said and quickly hid behind her podium.

"How dare you!" the cream cat shrieked. "Having my Crowfrost on your dumb show and then forcing him to say he'd starve me?!"

"Dawnpelt, shut up." Breezepelt said simply.

"Why I never! You are so incredibly rude to tell a darling she-cat to shut up!" Dawnpelt scolded.

"Dawnpelt, shut up." Breezepelt said again. "Or... are you too stupid to know what that means?"

"Why, you!" Dawnpelt screamed and leapt at the black tom. He fell to the ground, as the attack was unexpected. Ivypool dashed over to the rolling ball of black-and-cream fur and tore the crazy she-cat off of Breezepelt. The black tom huffed, glared at Dawnpelt, then took his earbuds from his shirt pocket and beat the cream-furred she-cat with them, using them as nunchucks. Dawnpelt howled in pain.

"BREEZEPELT BEHIND YOU!" Ivypool screamed. The black furred tom turned around only to be hit with a folding chair by Crowfrost. The tom stumbled around a bit and then fell over. Crowfrost didn't stop there. He now had a cast-iron skillet in his hands, and brought it down on Breezepelt's head. The crowd screamed as blood splattered across the stage. They were running out of the auditorium as fast as possible. The toms were long gone (except Crowfrost of course). Leafpool has tipped over the green podium, using it as a barricade. Rosebark was hiding behind the bleachers. Dawnpelt shoved Ivypool into a wall.

"Why are you attacking me?" Ivypool hissed.

"Because your dumb boyfriend," Dawnpelt snarled, motioning to the limp body on the floor. "Called me stupid."

"You are such a drama queen! I've been called worse than stupid, and I didn't go around attacking people!" Ivypool pointed out. She flipped Dawnpelt around so her back was against the wall. Ivypool threw punches at the cream cat, hitting her in the face, and giving her a bloody nose. Dawnpelt rammed her knee into the silver tabby's stomach. She kicked Ivypool away while she was curled up. Ivypool was now on the ground, weakly staring up at the dangerous she-cat.

"Why is she wearing that trench coat?" she thought. "It's like, ninety degrees outside."

Dawnpelt opened one side of the long coat to reveal a stash of weapons. Ivypool gasped as Dawnpelt took out two shiny knives.

"Crowfrost, here." she called and tossed a knife to her mate, who caught it and gave Breezepelt an evil smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Ivypool coughed. Dawnpelt made a 'tsk tsk tsk' noise.

"Don't you know? Or... are you too stupid to know?" Dawnpelt said. "I well _never_ forgive Thunderclan. Ever. That stupid medicince cat murdered my brother. Now I'll murder Thunderclan." The silver tabby heard Breezepelt moan from behind her, followed by Crowfrost's laugh.

"Then why are you hurting Breezepelt?" Ivypool asked weakly. Dawnpelt laughed, and it sent shivers up the silver tabby's spine.

"Because, Ivy-Dear, I can tell you are close to your Breezy-Boy." Ivypool flinched.

"And," Dawnpelt sighed. "Dawnpelt-Darling must murder anyone who a Thunderclan cat is close to."

"You are a sick bitch." Ivypool said disgustedly.

"You should watch what you say to a person who has a knife in her hand."

"You're going to stab me anyways, so why should I?" Ivypool said defiantly. Dawnpelt laughed again.

"You're right." And with that, Dawnpelt brough the knife down on Ivypool. She screamed, and then the world around her went black.

* * *

 **Ohmygod, writing fight scenes is sooooooo much fun!**

 **Trust me, it hurt _me_ having my Breezy-Baby get stabbed :(**

 **Hope you enjoyed Episode 5 of Win a Date With Leafpool!**

 **Make sure to leave a review!**

 **QUIZ**

 **Who was Jayfeather's first mentor?**


End file.
